


Red Jacket

by riventhorn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“We’ll teach you to be a good boy,” Leon murmured. “You’re going to please Percival tonight. You’re going to show him how good you can be."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Jacket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fitz_y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitz_y/gifts).



> Warnings: D/s, flogging, bondage
> 
> Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended, no profit is being made from this

First to set the scene:

[](http://s1181.photobucket.com/albums/x424/riventhorn/?action=view&current=tumblr_lr4r0uGPMO1qiuyvgo1_500.jpg)   


[](http://s1181.photobucket.com/albums/x424/riventhorn/?action=view&current=tumblr_lr4riqi0SB1qiuyvgo1_500.jpg)   


 

The room was quiet, even though they could hear music pounding in the club on the other side of the wall. The lighting was dim, the chairs comfortable. Two glasses, one of water and one of wine, had been provided. Percival took a sip of the water and let his fingers trail absently through Arthur’s hair. Arthur leaned into the touch a little, but he didn’t say anything. Percival had ordered him to remain silent.

His new jacket fit nicely, and the soft, red material felt good against his skin. He adjusted the cuffs, and then glanced down at Arthur, who was naked except for a pair of red briefs and his collar. The collar was nothing fancy, but it was good quality leather that wouldn’t chafe Arthur’s skin. Percival still had the leash attached to it, the end looped around his wrist.

The door opened, and he looked up. “Leon, it’s good to see you again,” he said, standing.

Leon was wearing black pants and a cape that hung off one shoulder, leaving his chest bare. He shook Percival’s hand. “Is this him?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Arthur, right?” Leon didn’t touch him, but his eyes roved over Arthur’s body. “Ah, he’s lovely.”

Percival tugged on the leash, and Arthur obediently rose onto his knees so that Leon could see his arse and the bulge of his cock in the tight briefs. He could be so shy, but Percival knew he loved being admired.

Leon nodded appreciatively and then said, “Everything’s ready, if you want to follow me.” He led the way out of the room and up a flight of stairs.

Arthur stuck close, and Percival could hear his breathing speeding up. He found Arthur’s hand and squeezed it. Arthur squeezed back, so Percival knew he was all right, that he still wanted to continue. He’d been assured that Leon knew what he was doing. He didn’t trust himself for this—there was too great a risk that he could hurt Arthur by mistake. But Leon knew how to use a flogger without breaking the skin, knew how to take a sub far enough but not too far.

The room Leon took them to had a huge skylight in it, and you could look up and see the glow of the city against the night. A quiet, pulsing electronica played from a set of speakers. Muted sconces hung on the walls, and on one end of the room there was a carved wooden bench. To its right was a nondescript cabinet. In the middle was a metal stockade—wrist and ankle restraints, a chest pad, and a collar sticking up on a rod. Leon went and stood by it, waiting.

“Leon’s going to take you now, baby,” Percival murmured as he unbuckled Arthur’s collar and helped him out of the briefs. “I’ll be sitting right over there, watching. I know you’ll do so well.”

He started to turn away, but Arthur grabbed his arm, blue eyes staring in a mute appeal.

“I think you should help him into the restraints,” Leon suggested, and Arthur nodded.

“Of course.” He brought Arthur over, putting a gentle pressure on his shoulder to encourage him to get down on his hands and knees.

Arthur did, not protesting while Percival fastened the ankle cuffs, which ensured that his legs were spread wide. Then he did the wrist ones and finally the collar, which forced Arthur to keep looking forward, unable to turn his head. Percival smoothed back his hair and kissed him before going over and sitting down on the bench. He was directly in front of Arthur. Leon went to the cabinet, and Percival took the moment to remove his jacket, laying it aside.

When Leon turned around, he was holding a butt plug and a jar of lube. Percival’s mouth went dry, and he spread his legs a little, cock already thickening. Arthur must have noticed for he suddenly strained forward, trying to turn his head to see Leon.

“None of that, now,” Leon chided, and he slapped Arthur’s buttocks lightly. Arthur jerked, a little gasp escaping.

“He can’t control himself sometimes,” Percival said, and Arthur’s head snapped up, eyes fixed on his face again. “He needs disciplining. Don’t you, baby?”

A mute nod, and then Arthur shuddered, breath hitching in his throat. Leon had just penetrated him with a gloved finger, slippery with lube.

“We’ll teach you to be a good boy,” Leon murmured. “You’re going to please Percival tonight. You’re going to show him how good you can be. That’s it,” he added, encouraging, and he must have been stroking Arthur’s prostate because Arthur’s hips started vainly jerking forward.

“I’m going to put a plug in you now,” Leon went on, pulling out his finger and ignoring Arthur’s little whine of displeasure. “Get you ready for your master’s cock. Or are you such a slut that you don’t need it?”

“He spreads his legs for me every chance he gets,” Percival said, rubbing slowly at his crotch, watching. “Asking for it, even if he never says the words.”

“I thought you looked like a slut,” Leon said to Arthur, teasing the rim of his hole with the plug, then to Percy, “Does he have a good mouth?”

“Fuck, yes. He takes my cock like he was born to do it.”

Arthur whimpered at the words, at the shame Percival knew he felt, the shame he wanted to purge from Arthur’s soul.

“Mmmm, why don’t you let him suck you a bit, now? Your baby’s all tense.” Leon slapped Arthur’s arse again.

So Percival walked over, freed himself with a groan, and held his cock up to Arthur’s lips. “You need this? Come on, it’s all right. Gonna make you feel so good, sweetheart.”

Arthur suckled the tip gently, shutting his eyes tight.

“That’s it,” Percival murmured, petting his hair again. “You know me. I’m right here with you, baby. Take a little more, that’s it.” He eased his cock past Arthur’s lips, into the slick, hot wetness of his mouth. “Now relax. Let Leon fill you up.”

Arthur sucked harder, but some of the tension drained out of him. Leon pushed, and the plug slid into Arthur’s hole.

“That’s it. You’re doing so good, baby. So good.” Percival struggled not to come, Arthur’s lips tight around him, watching as Leon pumped the plug slowly in and out a few times.

“Stop!” he finally gasped, and Arthur drew back immediately. Percival pulled his cock away with a groan, meeting Arthur’s puzzled eyes.

“I know. We both need it, but I’m not going to come until you do. We’re going to ride this out together, okay?”

Arthur swallowed, chin wet with spit, and nodded, relaxing even further, letting his body go limp in the restraints. Percival rubbed a fond thumb over his mouth, and Arthur caught at it, sucking a little, hips rolling forward as Leon fucked him with the plug.

He looked up and nodded to Leon.

Leon pushed the plug in, snug in Arthur’s hole, and then stepped back, going over to the cabinet again. Percival retired to the bench, pulling off his pants and briefs, cock jutting impatiently upwards. Arthur stayed relaxed, watching him through half-lidded eyes.

When Leon returned, he had the flogger in his hand.

“You are going to count for me,” Leon told Arthur, twisting his hand sharply in Arthur’s hair for a moment. “And at the end, you’re going to beg for it. You’re going to beg for a cock to fuck you.”

Arthur tried to shake his head, moaned, fingers clenching.

“Baby, you’re going to need it so badly,” Percival told him in a gentle tone. “And I’ll be here. Right here.”

When the first strike landed, Arthur shuddered and gasped out, “One.”

He kept counting, voice growing shakier with each blow, tears finally starting in his eyes. And then Leon stopped and bent down, taking Arthur’s cock in his hand, stroking slowly until it hardened, moving the plug in his arse. But when Arthur was groaning, face red with arousal and pain, Leon left him, bereft, and picked up the flogger again.

Leon finally stopped when Arthur’s voice was so clogged with tears that he could hardly manage to speak, body shaking and trembling, hips humping at the air, cock still hard.

“What do you need, Arthur?” Leon asked, voice low but stern.

Arthur whimpered, eyes squeezed shut.

Leon pulled back the plug and shoved it in, hard. “Say it.”

The words tumbled out of Arthur’s mouth. “I—I want to be fucked—I need—need a—a cock in me. I—I want it so _badly_. Please, please, please.”

And Percival was there, calming him, stroking his sweaty hair, kissing him. “I know. That’s so good, baby. So good. I love you so much. Tell me what you need.”

“Y—you. Want you to fuck me. I—I _want_ it, so much.”

“Shhhh, sweetheart. I know. Here. Here I am.” He moved around, eased out the plug, and slowly worked his slick cock into Arthur’s hole. He pushed in, steady and firm, then pulled back a little before giving a hard thrust.

The sounds he fucked out of Arthur were beautiful. Arthur had lost himself in it—the pain, the arousal, the pleasure, the sensation. When he finally stroked Arthur’s cock, his own still leaking come, a cry howled out of Arthur’s throat and his cock shot hot, sticky spurts onto Percival’s hand.

And then Arthur sagged in the restraints, breath rasping in his chest, completely undone.

Leon reappeared and helped Percival get Arthur out of the stockade. Together, they helped him into an adjoining room that had a large mattress, clean, crisp sheets, and blankets. Leon gave Percival a jar of salve and then left them, closing the door behind him.

Percival settled next to Arthur and started rubbing the salve onto his back.

“Mmmmm.” Arthur nuzzled sleepily at the pillow, face still blotchy from tears, hair sticking up in all directions.

“Back with me, baby?” Percival asked, pressing a kiss to Arthur’s ear.

Arthur fumbled for his hand. “Love you.” His voice was hoarse, but content, all that hidden tension that so often laced it drained away.

“Love you, too.” He kissed Arthur’s mouth this time, and then went back to rubbing his fingers in soothing circles along Arthur’s spine.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Red (The Gift That Keeps On Giving Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/716151) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba)




End file.
